


crash crash burn

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sort of AU?, set during DaiSuga's second year at Karasuno, warning: this is supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running low and for one second they're so very tempted to just let it be, to accept that their wings are irrevocably broken.</p>
<p>Defeat has a bitter aftertaste to it. And it is so, so hard not to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash crash burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write happy, fluffy DaiSuga. Instead, this is what I got.   
> I maybe shouldn't have set the Catching Fire score as background music.
> 
> The ficlet is set in Daichi's and Suga's second year, right after they lose their prelim matches (or that's the assumption I went with), the title's a line from 30 Seconds to Mars' song 'Hurricane'.

Their wings feel broken. Daichi knows no other way to describe what the dull pain in his entire body feels like. His bones still ache from their last match, his joints seen rusty and moving hurts.

Defeat sits deeply in his chest, has made itself a nest in there and eats him away from the inside. It’s an awful thought, it reminds him of reading manga as a child, shivering at the image of the Shibu Garasu feasting on a corpse’s insides.

 

Next year, he tells himself. He’s still sixteen and naïve; there’s still time, he tells himself.

 

It sounds like an empty lie, even to his own ears.

 

 

Suga looks guilty and Daichi has remind himself to breathe. His friend looks small and fragile, blazing eyes locked on the ground and hands balled to fists. He wonders if Suga’s nails will draw blood if he keeps on pushing. There’s an overwhelming need to pry his friend’s fingers apart, to protect his beautiful setter hands.

 

To tell him how beautifully he played, how they’d do so much better next year, with more time and a clear goal to work towards.

 

Daichi doesn’t. He knows the look in Suga’s amber eyes; it’s a look of a defeated warrior. Pity would be the ultimate blow to his pride.

 

 

They find solace in each other, press their lips together in urgency, as if it would keep them from drowning in their disappointment. Daichi’s hands wander shakily, always pausing for consent, for approval. Suga’s don’t. He is almost feral in a silent, scary way, only stopping when Daichi protests.

There’s shame in his gaze and Daichi wants to kiss him again, apologize for things that ask for no apology. He links hand with Suga, brushes his lips over pale skin, taut over subtle cheekbones and beneath ashen lashes.

 

This is when Suga breaks.  
“We still were no good,” he sobs, not in sadness but anger. His melodic voice is heavy with frustration and Daichi feels his eyes water, too. Bitterness rises in his throat and he nods curtly.

“And we only have one more year.”

  
It’s so hard not to give up. So far it’s only the desire to stand on the court over and over that has kept them going when they crash and burn and for a second Daichi fears it might not be enough anymore.

 

“One year is still a long time,” he answers nonetheless, touching foreheads with his friend.

“You don’t know what one year can bring.”

 

Suga laughs wetly and nuzzles into Daichi’s cheek, smearing tears over both of their faces.

 

“How can you be so strong all the time?”

“I’m not.”

 

They kiss again; slower, with more purpose and calm even though their hearts are still racing with anger — at themselves, at their opponents, at their luck, anger directed towards the entire world.

This is the one chance they get to be angry. Once they’re back in the gym they’ll have to ease back into their routine of Daichi being the father figure; a role he’s had to adopt years too early; and Suga smiling, always smiling even if he’s falling apart inside.

 

They picked these burdens themselves and they carry them with pride.

That doesn’t mean it can’t hurt them.

 

 

“I can only be so strong knowing that you’re here. That I can lean on you.”

Daichi’s voice is barely a whisper but it has Suga wincing all the same.

  
_Don’t_ , his face screams, don’t lean on me when I’m not able to raise you as high as I wish I could.

 

_I love you_ , his silence answers instead and he burrows his face in Daichi’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

They meet Tanaka with unwavering gazes, with the confidence of knowing it’s not over yet. Their wings might be broken, but even broken bones can mend.

 

“A year is a long time,” Suga asserts, all genuineness and soft smiles. Daichi nods and lays a hand on his vice captain’s shoulder and Tanaka wonders if they know how much they seem like lovers reassuring each other.

 

“Now let’s go have a look at those middle schoolers playing! Kita-Ichi’s first match is right up. I’ve heard marvellous things about their setter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell or cry with me over Haikyuu on tumblr; my url is missmacaw


End file.
